


On the Edge of Consciousness

by StaticWitch



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Surprise Ending, Davenports mainly mentioned, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mainly circled around Lup and Barry, Plot Twists, Stolen Century, blupjeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticWitch/pseuds/StaticWitch
Summary: What happens when something goes terribly wrong and Barry’s teetering on the edge of Consciousness? Switch later to Lup doing the same.





	On the Edge of Consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> This was an awesome request from @LiteralLiterature/AdventureSloane on tumblr! Their writing is awesome af and y’all should give their fics a check out ❤️

“Merle get the FUCK out here! We need a healer, and now's the time you’d be useful!” She called out frantic. Barry was in a piggy back position, head slumped against her shoulder, his breathing labored. Lup’s eyes darted back and forth, absolutely desperate. She felt heat against her back, it was wet, soaked actually, with blood. Lup grit her teeth, loose strands of blonde hair fell against her face as she looked around for the dwarf. Sucking a breath in, she set Barry down gently against the wall of the Starblaster as she heard feet barreling toward the duo. Hands shaking she tore the IPRE robe or, well, the remains of it from her shoulders and pressed it to the wound that made its home straight in the middle of Barry’s midsection. Lup had burnt all her spell slots trying her damndest to get their asses out of there _safely._

“Barold goddamn Bluejeans you BETTER not fuckin’ die on me this cycle.” She seethed glancing around at the group that surely made their way to the two. Well, the remainder of the crew that is.

“What in Pan’s hell happened?” Merle frowned creasing his brows as Taako pulled Lup back despite her protests.

“Lulu what the hell happened?” He questioned, rubbing his thumbs in small circles against his twins shoulders concern written across the elf’s face. Lup could see it clear as day on Barry’s face, he was fading in and out fast. He was losing blood and losing consciousness. Her heart fell to her stomach as she sucked a breath.

“We were exploring, looking for the light and the second we fucking spotted it we were ambushed.” She mumbled brows creasing “He saw it coming before I did and jumped in front of me taking the…” She waved her hand in a motion that was unsure of itself. She looked so...tired. Worried even, well, Lup was clearly distraught about this whole situation, she couldn’t lose him too. “I burned my spell slots taking the beast down but not before it fuckin blew a chunk through him.” She frowned, guilt clear in her tone as she watched Merle work to his best ability. She just sat there, leaning against Taako. Lup had scratches and bruises all over her but that didn’t matter. The lover was losing consciousness, or even worse he would be gone the remainder of the cycle.

It felt like days until Merle had finished but in reality it had only been a few hours. Barry was brought to the closest room of the Starblaster and set into bed to rest and recover. Taako had snapped Lup from her daze enough to take a shower and eat at least something. Sitting with him curled up on the couch, she frowned allowing him to braid the damp strands of her hair. 

“Ko, he jumped in front of me…I..”

“I know Bubbelah.” He frowned working on an intricate fishtail braid. “Capn’port said nobody is to leave the Starblaster again, the cycles almost over and we can leave this stink plane eh?” He smiled faintly trying to get the smallest reaction from Lup who would only snort. There were only five birds for the remainder of the cycle, the two youngest fell early which really put a damper on the lightheartedness that normally filled the place. When he finished, Lup leaned back taking her brother's hand in hers from where it rested on her shoulder.

“I know we don’t say it enough but...thank you.” She murmured resting her cheek against the soft skin of his hand. After about an hour, Lup stirred to a door clicking open, Merle walking out from checking up on Barry. Lup’s ears perked up, her first instinct to stand and run toward the entryway of the room before forcing herself to a stop.

“Is he…?”

“He’s hurting, but he’ll be fine. Whatever it was out there almost took him out.” Merle murmured stepping aside to let Lup run to Barry’s side. Grabbing his hand in hers, the elf leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss to his temple, slowly making her way to his lips where, against her will, some tears fell. Pulling back when she felt another hand press to her cheek, a thumb brushing the stray tears, she heard Barry chuckle a shit eating grin on his face. 

“Guess I gotta get hurt more often for some of these really good smooches hm?” He murmured, voice slightly hoarse as Lup snorted pulling back

.

“You chucklefuck, you almost died protecting me, you know I could’ve handled it myself I-“

“People do stupid shit when they want to protect those they love. I’d give anything to make sure you’re safe.” He groaned pushing himself to sit up, a bandage wrapped tightly around his middle a bit of blood peeking through as Barry huffed. Lup spent the remainder of her time in his room if she wasn’t helping out Taako or cooking food to bring in. She was by his side no matter the circumstance, when he was finally able to go down to the lab Lup would be there.

“Gods, Lup, I love you. “

—-

Lup…

Lup…

Lup!

Her eyes snapped open, the room around her blurred and hazy as she slowly sat up her eyes heavy. She was slipping in and out of _consciousness._

“Lup...that’s my name. Barry..love Barry..trust Barry...” She murmured quietly pressing a hand to her forehead. The memory she had of staying with Barry that cycle, the small countless “I love yous” that were shared and experiments that well, blew up the kitchen. The happy memory of her lover and family slowly faded as Lup slowly got to her feet looking at the thick velvet curtains that kept her stuck within this small space. The final remaining senses of hers had returned, eyes scanned the area gently touching the curtains until she heard her brother's voice.

Her body fully snapped into consciousness, the first full fledged yell escaped her lips.

**“Taako!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!✨


End file.
